pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Dusclops
|} Dusclops (Japanese: サマヨール Samayouru) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 37 and evolves into when traded holding a . Biology Dusclops has a roundish gray body with two stubby legs. Its body is hollow and can absorb anything much like a . It has single red eye and three tooth-like projections. It has two wispy, light gray growths coming out of its shoulders and one on top of its head. Its light gray hands appear to be directly attached to its body. It will have these hands to hypnotize opponents, and then force them to do as it wills. Dusclops usually lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Dusclops first appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. It was one of the Pokémon that Butler used to perform in his magic show. Timmy Grimm owns a Dusclops since it was a Duskull. It easily defeated Drew's Roselia in Disaster of Disguise and was used in the in Disguise Da Limit, where it faced off against May's Skitty in the Battle Stage and lost. A Dusclops appeared in PK15. used his Dusclops against Ash in their battle in Gathering the Gang of Four and Pace - The Final Frontier!. Minor appearances A Dusclops appeared in the opening of the third , Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Dusclops appeared in Team Shocker! participating in the Performance Stage of the . Pokédex entries |} |} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Dusclops appeared in The Scoop, where it was shown working at TV Mauville. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Dusclops was first seen in 's attempt to scale the Sky Pillar to be accepted into Norman's tutelage. It nearly sucked up both Wally and the he rescued, but the Pokémon evolved and defeated it with a . Another Dusclops joins 's team. This Dusclops had been illegally added to the and Emerald determined that it came from Mt. Pyre. He calmed it and took it following the fight at the Artisan Cave. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Dusclops has its own mini-game on the Sapphire Table, which can be accessed the first time the three Poké Balls in the middle of the table are lit up. Dusclops will not appear until 20 have been hit. After that, Dusclops must be hit five times to win. However, it will suck up the ball for a brief period if attacked from the front so it must be hit from behind or while it is moving. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 65, Forever Level 15, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Oil Field Hideout}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Noir Forest, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, Misty Edgewater, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Spectra}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 455 [[Special Stages#A New Pokémon Safari!|Event: A New Pokémon Safari!]]}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 104 or higher Evolves into after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a | |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=356 |name2=Dusclops |type1-2=Ghost |evo2= holding |no3=477 |name3=Dusknoir |type1-3=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Of all Pokémon capable of evolving, Dusclops has the highest base . * Dusclops can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Generation III Ghost-type Pokémon that evolve from their pre-evolutions at level 37. Both also have the same base stat total. Wild Dusclops are exclusive to Ruby, while wild Banette are exclusive to Sapphire. Origin Dusclops is based on , which are one-eyed haunted paper lanterns. It also seems to have similarities to mummies. Name origin Dusclops may be a combination of '' and . Samayouru may be a combination of 彷徨う samayou (to wander about) and 夜 yoru ( ). In other languages and |fr=Téraclope|frmeaning=From and |es=Dusclops|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zwirrklop|demeaning=From , , and |it=Dusclops|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미라몽 Miramong|komeaning=From , and or monster |zh_cmn=夜巨人 Yèjùrén|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Night giant" |hi=डसक्लोप्स Dusclops|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Emerald's Dusclops External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Reaper Cloth de:Zwirrklop fr:Téraclope it:Dusclops ja:サマヨール pl:Dusclops zh:彷徨夜灵